SMF Cyber Sexy Summer
SMF CyberSexy Summer was the first ever CyberSexy Summer CPV for SMF. It was also the second CPV of 2008. It took place on June 1st, 2008 and was held in Germany, likely from the Signal Iduna Park stadium. By this, CyberSexy Summer became the first SMF show to be held in Germany and first SMF CPV to be held overseas. The official theme song was Feeling This by Blink 182. The purpose of this CPV was to let the fans choose the participants, match type and even game. The main event was schedlued to be a Last Man Standing in SVR08, with Ronald McDonald defending the SMF Championship against either Osama Bin Laden, George W.Bush, The Rock or Austinberg, but theSuperDingos didn't like it because SVR08 is a difficult game to record a good HIAC match in. Therefore the Main Event was changed to take place on one of the most popular games of the SmackDown video game series, SmackDown Here Comes The Pain and the match was changed to a Hell in a Cell. Voting started around 5th May and ended about a week before the event. Both Bob Ross and JJ Commentated the event. Every match type and game was eligible for voting during this event. :*'Chig Gambino defeated Jeff Hardy in a NODQ match to retain the SMF Original championship' ::*'Matt Hardy' repeatedly interfered on Jeff's behalf but failed. ::*Chig pinned Jeff after the Santino Gambino. :*'Uncle Phil defeated Mr. Feeny {c}, Bob Saget, Carl Winslow, Kramer and Archie Bunker in a Hell in a Cell match to win the TV championship' ::*Uncle Phil pinned Archie after the Fresh Chop of Bel-Air. :*'Mystery Inc. (Freddy & Shaggy) defeated Saved by the Bell {c} (Zack & Slater) and The Superdingos (Greg & Joey) in a Ladder match to win the Tag Team championships' ::*Freddy grabbed the belts to win. :*'Spiderman defeated Hellsing, Darth Vader, Captain Janeway, Maven and Chris Jericho in the "Hot Potato match" to retain the Hardcore championship' :order of title changes - Spiderman, Hellsing, Jericho, Vader, Jericho, Spiderman ::*Spiderman pinned Jericho with 20 seconds left on the clock to win the match. ::*Spiderman revealed himself as George W. Bush. :*'Seven of Nine defeated Britney Spears in a TCL match to win the BAT championship' ::*Seven of Nine grabbed the belt after countering the Spear. :*'Captain Picard defeated Green Ranger in a Steel Cage match to retain the Action Star championship' ::*Picard beamed himself out of the cage to win. :*'ICCW's Captain Murphy defeated Ultimate Bin Laden, DWA's George Costanza, EWF's John Madden, SCAW's Guile and UWO's The Rob in the Interbrand Elimination match' ::*Guile pinned Madden after the Sonic Boom. ::*Murphy pinned Costanza after a top rope elbow drop. ::*Murphy pinned The Rob, Bin Laden & Guile after the 20,000 League Plunge. :*'Ronald McDonald defeated Austinberg in the Hell in a Cell match to retain the SMF championship' ::*Ronald pinned Austinberg after a McSlam through the cell followed by a frog splash. ::*After the match The Rock came out and attacked Ronald McDonald and hit him with a Rock Bottom and a People's Elbow. ::*During the event Bill Cosby told Bob Ross that he would be in a match on WAR in which the stipulation was: if he lost he was fired. ::*Also during the event Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment's Rambo appeared and showed up and showed parts of his new Rambo Part 4 movie and then moonwalked out of the arena. However neither Bob Ross or JJ made any comment that Rambo was indeed an XWE Superstar.